The use of devices to interface with computers, gaming systems, control systems, and other electronic devices and systems has become an everyday occurrence, as has the use of computer-based interface devices with equipment such as construction equipment, vehicles, and other systems. Many existing user interface devices are designed to work with two degrees of freedom. However, such interface devices fail to efficiently handle scenarios where more than two degrees of freedom need to be sensed and/or controlled. Some existing user interface devices may be capable of controlling additional degrees of freedom; however, these fail to address ergonomic factors, resolution of the device, and/or have other deficiencies.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.